


You Say It's Poison

by Auber_Gine_Dreams



Series: 1004 - Code Name: Angel [3]
Category: GOT7, JJ Project
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Biting, Blood, Canon-Typical Violence, Developing Relationship, Jinyoung is a Gourmet, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Non-Linear Narrative, Soulmates, They're eating parts of people idk how to tag this but it's a Tokyo Ghoul AU we know this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26073319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auber_Gine_Dreams/pseuds/Auber_Gine_Dreams
Summary: Jinyoung’s kagune around his throat almost felt permanent, like even if Jaebum got him to let go (and he would, he’d never die over something as silly as this), there would be a deep red mark left behind. Something he could never get rid of.“You’re stuck with me, Jinyoungie,” he gasped, smiling even as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. “Better get used to it.”--Or--Jinyoung and Jaebum stay home for dinner. Jaebum wonders how they got to this point at all.
Relationships: Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung
Series: 1004 - Code Name: Angel [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761427
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	You Say It's Poison

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lovefoolthatsme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovefoolthatsme/gifts).



> Happy Birthday to my dearest and most treasured Almay! This is um....probably not what you were expecting but I gave myself brain worms so I hope it brings you some enjoyment!!!
> 
> This little ficlet is part of a larger AU written by me and [Ayesha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadlylampshades/pseuds/minhyukwithagun). You don't have to read any of the other parts for this to make sense, but if you want the Full Experience I recommend checking it out!
> 
> You don't have to be familiar with Tokyo Ghoul for this to make sense either, and I have a super fun (and totally not painful at all) [Pinterest Board](https://www.pinterest.com/auber_gine_dreams/they-call-you-angel/922106/) for some visuals!
> 
> Title is (I'm sure obviously) from "Poison" by Got7.

_Plexure (n.) - The act or process of weaving together,_ _  
_ _or that which is woven together_

Jinyoung’s freezer (he has a _freezer_ ) is meticulously organized. Everything is labeled and dated. Some vacuum-sealed packages even have blood types listed.

Jaebum lets out a low whistle, eyes bleeding to black as hunger takes over. “I should have known a Gourmet’s pantry would be stocked like this.”

Jinyoung turns to look at him over his shoulder, frowning before he goes back to rummaging through the freezer. 

“Quality is hard to come by. When I find something good, I don’t let any of it go to waste.”

It makes a fondness bloom fresh in his chest. They’ve been doing... _this_...for a while now, but this is the first time he’s been invited to Jinyoung’s apartment. Usually they meet up at his place. Jaebum hasn’t wanted to push his luck. No need to ask what’s between them, what comes next, because there is nothing waiting for either of them except death. 

Jaebum hoists himself up on the counter, legs dangling idly. 

“What are you looking for?”

Jinyoung doesn’t answer him, though he doesn’t expect one. After a lot of shuffling, he comes out of the freezer with two packages, _Liver, B_ written neatly in black.

“We’ve got a while before these unthaw, but I have some things in mind to pass the time.”

He sets the packets on the counter next to the sink and turns toward Jaebum, fitting himself into the space between his legs. Like this, Jaebum has to look up to meet his eyes. 

“Oh?” Jaebum asks, hands winding around Jinyoung’s waist. “What kinds of things?”

Jinyoung’s eyes go black, a deep, unending hunger staring back at him. Jaebum met a binge eater once, Minhyuk, and the ravenous look in his eyes was nothing like this. Jinyoung leans closer, sinks his teeth into Jaebum’s neck and hums. The blood trickling down his skin makes Jaebum shiver. He slides his hands up and up until he’s tangled them in Jinyoung’s hair.

He wants to say, _don’t stop_ , but he doesn’t need to.

Jinyoung has never been one to deny himself the things he wants.

~~~

It’s been years now, though Jaebum couldn’t tell the exact number. It’s all blended together into this strange kind of familiarity. There was a time when all they did was fight, Jaebum stealing Jinyoung’s kills just to get a rise out of him, their twin kagunes dancing around each other before colliding. Jinyoung’s kagune is so deeply red it’s almost black, while Jaebum’s is a bit brighter, arterial blood. 

“Why won’t you leave me alone?” Jinyoung asked him, tackling him to the ground, kagune wrapped around his throat, pulsing hot against his skin.

Most people would describe Jaebum like this: a pillar. Strong, reliable, dependable. Stubborn, impossible, overly aggressive. Unlovable, sneaky and treacherous and angry and _mean_. 

Jinyoung had every right to think any of those things about him, hovering above him, ready to kill. But when Jaebum looked into his eyes there was something else there entirely. There was anger of course, but underneath all that was something almost like kinship. Like looking into a mirror, seeing all the imperfections reflected back at you, but knowing exactly how to smooth them out

Most people would describe Jinyoung like this: Practical. Careful. Surprisingly brash. Intense. Possessive to the point of being territorial. Petty. Someone you didn’t want to cross. 

Jinyoung’s kagune around his throat almost felt permanent, like even if Jaebum got him to let go (and he would, he’d never die over something as silly as this), there would be a deep red mark left behind. Something he could never get rid of.

“You’re stuck with me, Jinyoungie,” he gasped, smiling even as blood trickled from the corner of his mouth. “Better get used to it.”

~~~

Later, after Jaebum’s neck is covered in bites (they’ll heal, even if Jaebum doesn’t want them to), Jinyoung takes the vacuum-sealed packages and places them in this strange contraption full of warm water. 

“You’re cooking it?” Jaebum asks, eyebrows raised. “You eat it _cooked_?”

Jinyoung frowns, shaking his head. He makes an adjustment to the contraption, dialing the heat down and humming when he’s satisfied. 

“Of course not,” Jinyoung says. His eyes are patient when he looks at Jaebum. It’s been hard-earned. “This is a sous vide. I’m just heating things up to a more palatable temperature. It’s gentle enough that I can keep things from cooking while still getting warm.”

Jaebum grins. “You’re amazing, Jinyoungie. How have I lived without you this long?”

Jinyoung’s smile is radiant. Jaebum wants to bask in it sometimes. He’s not sure how long this whole thing will last. 

“I’m not bad,” Jinyoung answers. There is a spot of blood at the corner of his mouth. Jaebum should tell him, but he likes seeing it. It makes the still-healing marks on his neck tingle pleasantly. 

Jinyoung has layers. Jaebum has come to understand this. There are parts of himself that he will not show anyone except Jaebum, and even though sometimes it feels like he’s not worthy of seeing them, they are things he treasures. 

They compliment each other well. When Jaebum is angry Jinyoung is the only person who can calm him down. When Jinyoung overworks himself to the point of exhaustion, Jaebum is the only person who can convince him to go home. 

Jinyoung puts the lid on the sous vide and fits himself between Jaebum’s legs again. Jaebum leans forward and kisses him, licks away the blood still staining his skin and sighs. Jinyoung’s hands find his hips right away, pulling him in closer. Jaebum has never wanted anyone the way he wants Jinyoung. Wholly, completely, all-consuming.

 _I could eat the world raw_. Someone said that. Jaebum understands what they meant, now.

~~~

Jaebum never wanted to belong to someone. The idea of it was nauseating, a little too reminiscent of the Cochlea for his liking. The glass walls make it seem like you aren’t trapped, but there is no freedom, no escape. The life of a ghoul is never guaranteed, and Jaebum had always planned to live it alone. 

And then he met Jinyoung, and the pull between them was undeniable. Jaebum didn’t believe in fate, but with Jinyoung everything felt purposeful, predetermined. Instead of a red string, they had twinned red kagune. 

It happened like this. Jaebum ripped some ghoul off Jinyoung and slammed him into the nearest hard surface with as much force as he could. He speared them with his kagune over and over. _He’s mine_ , Jaebum thought, vision red-tinged. The ghoul was on the ground and he was on top of him and everything was red red _red_. _He’s mine_. 

Jinyoung didn’t pull him off the body, just pressed his chest against Jaebum’s back and buried his face in the crook of his neck. To this day Jaebum doesn’t remember how long it took to come back to himself. He remembers the strong, steady beat of Jinyoung’s heart against him, the gentle sound of his breathing. 

He breathed Jinyoung’s name into the silence and Jinyoung murmured _I’m here_ against his skin.

There was never an official moment, no sudden confession. One day, Jaebum was feeding the stray cats outside of his apartment and the next Jinyoung was with him. And then, Jinyoung was always with him. 

It took him a long time to make peace with it. If Jinyoung was his (and he _was_ , no one in all 20 wards could debate that), then that meant that he was Jinyoung’s, too. 

And maybe it wasn’t so bad to belong to someone.

~~~

Jaebum is laying on the counter, shirt pushed up enough that the swell of his chest is visible, pants unzipped, hands tangled in Jinyoung’s hair. He’s _so close_ , lip caught between his teeth as pleasure fills him up. Jinyoung hums around him, hands tight on his hips. He glances up between his lashes and Jaebum loses it, coming with a shout. Jinyoung swallows it down easily, and like he timed it, he comes off his cock just as the timer on his phone goes off. 

“Perfect,” Jinyoung says, grinning. His lips are slick and red, and Jaebum wants to lick the taste of himself out of his mouth.

Instead he lays on the counter a little longer, catching his breath while Jinyoung sets their dinner on plates and carries it over to the kitchen nook. His hair sticks to the back of his neck. He wonders absently if he should cut it.

“Come on,” Jinyoung says. “It’s going to get cold.”

Jaebum sighs, pulling his shirt back down and tucking himself back in his jeans. He makes his way over to the table and sits in the chair Jinyoung has pulled out for him. After orgasm, hunger hits him twice as hard. He grips the table as it washes over him, nearly cracks the wood under his hands. 

Jinyoung sighs, slicing a piece of liver from his plate and holding it out to him.

“Don’t break my table. Eat.”

Jaebum takes one breath. Another. He lets Jinyoung feed him, and it’s good, one of the best things he’s eaten in a long, long time. 

Jinyoung gives him a soft, way too fond smile. “Better?”

Jaebum nods, easing his hands off the table and picking up his own silverware. For a moment, he lets himself think about the future. Maybe Jinyoung will keep his office job. Maybe they will move in together, take in one of those stray cats hanging around Jaebum’s apartment. 

Maybe they will be taken down by the CCG. Maybe one of those hideous SS-ranked ghouls will put them on their hit list. Maybe he will watch the life drain out of Jinyoung’s eyes, or maybe Jinyoung will cradle him to his chest as he breathes his last.

They eat in peaceful quiet. Jaebum must be making a face, because Jinyoung is looking at him like he’s done something unbelievable.

“What?” he asks around his fork.

Jinyoung shakes his head, but he’s still looking a little amazed. Like Jaebum is amazing.

“You’re thinking about something,” he says. “Something nice. Something you like a lot. You always make that face when you pet cats.”

Jaebum doesn’t know how to say, _in every version of the future I always see you. You are the only constant, the only thing_.

It’s easier to show Jinyoung, anyway. 

“Let’s go to the bedroom,” he says, voice pitched low. Jinyoung’s eyes flash. “I want to finish what we started.”

Jinyoung grins, his teeth pink. “Are you going to let me eat _you_ instead?”

“Did you not get enough the first time? Or the second time?” Jaebum asks. He’s warm all over, arousal lighting him up. 

They both stand up at the same time, meals half-eaten. When they kiss it’s electric. Jaebum thinks it will never stop being like this.

“Never,” Jinyoung murmurs against his mouth. “It will never be enough.”

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/woncheoling) // [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.me/tsukkitaeil)


End file.
